


Happy Birthday, Daddy!

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Apolline, Dads AU, Enjoltaire Week 2016, M/M, enjoltaire week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras's birthday, need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Daddy!

The sun hadn’t been up for more than an hour, and Grantaire was already at his canvas, paint smudged on his face. Enjolras was still asleep as far as Grantaire knew, and it was the perfect time to work on his birthday present (well the only time seeing as it was Enjolras’s birthday and Grantaire didn’t know what to paint until that morning when he woke up). 

A couple of hours passed and Grantaire was almost finished when he heard Enj’s voice behind him.

“What’s that?” Enj asked sleepily.

“Get out!” Grantaire spun around and blocked the canvas from Enj’s view.

“Is that anyway to treat your husband on his birthday?” Enjolras asked walking closer.

“Fine,” Grantaire huffed, “Happy birthday, mon Ange…now get out!”

Enjolras laughed, “Why is it a surprise?” He was dangerously close to seeing what was on the canvas.

Grantaire sprang forward and clamped his hand over Enj’s eyes, leaving a smear of paint on his forehead, “Enjolras, you know I love you, but yes this is a surprise, and you can’t see it until it’s done!”

“Fine,” Enjolras sighed in defeat, “I’m going to check on Polly.”

Grantaire smiled and spun Enjolras around pushing him out of the room and closing the door, “Have fun.”

 

Grantaire shook his head and turned on the baby monitor that he kept in his studio.

“Hi, baby girl. Apolline, do you know what Papa is making Daddy for his birthday?”

Grantaire laughed quietly to himself, listening to Enjolras talk to their daughter.

All of a sudden Grantaire heard a little voice through the monitor, “Papa.”

His head snapped up from the paints in front of him. He covered the canvas carefully before running into the nursery.

“You heard it, too?” Enjolras smiled brightly.

Grantaire couldn’t help the tears in his eyes, “That…that was…”

“I know,” Enj nodded, “That was her first word.”

“Combeferre owes me ten dollars,” Grantaire laughed through his tears.

“You bet on our daughter’s first word?” Enj asked.

“What? He said it would be Dada because it’s easier for babies to say, and I said well Polly is smart as…s-h-i-t…and I think she’ll say Papa first.”

“You just spelled that out,” Enj chuckled.

“Well, I don’t want a certain little miss to repeat it,” Grantaire grinned kissing Apolline’s head.

“Now can I see my present?” Enj asked.

“Nope, not done yet,” Grantaire said as he turned and walked back to his painting.

“No fair!” Enj called.

“Completely fair!” Grantaire called back.

He sat back down at the canvas pulling back the cover.

“Did you hear that, Polly? Papa is so mean to Daddy.”

“I can hear you, mon Ange!” Grantaire called, “I have the baby monitor in here!”

“Damn it,” Enj whispered.

“Don’t curse in front of the baby!” Grantaire yelled.

“Oh stop it; she isn’t going to repeat it right away, right Polly?”

‘Dork’ Grantaire thought as he finished his painting.

 

“Ow, ow, ow, Apolline, let go, sweetie,” Grantaire heard from the monitor.

“Is everything alright in there, Enjolras?”

“Not quite! Polly has my hair in her fist and won’t let go.”

“Be right there,” Grantaire sighed. He set down his paintbrush and walked back into the nursery.

When he got there, his daughter had a fistful of blond hair and a huge smile on her face.

“Polly,” Grantaire said, “Daddy needs his hair back.” He gently pried her fist open and replaced Enj’s hair with his finger. “There we go, don’t pull Daddy’s hair out, alright, sweetie pie?”

She made a baby noise in response and Grantaire decided to take that as a yes.

“Can I see it yet?” Enj asked.

“Almost, give me Polly,” Grantaire said holding out his arms.

Enjolras handed Apolline to Grantaire.

“Excellent! Stay right there, I’ll call you in as soon as it’s ready,” Grantaire pecked Enj’s cheek.

Once they got back to the painting, Grantaire turned off the baby monitor, “Are you going to help me finish Daddy’s present?”

Grantaire put some paint on Apolline’s hand and pressed it to the painting, “Good job, baby girl,” Grantaire said kissing her cheek. He grabbed a washcloth and wiped her hand clean.

“Alright, Enjolras! It’s Ready!” Grantaire yelled.

Enjolras appeared in the doorway and found Grantaire standing in front of the canvas with Polly in his arms.

As he approached, Grantaire stepped aside to reveal a painting of Enjolras asleep on the couch with Apolline in his chest, her handprint on his shirt, “Happy birthday Daddy!”

“R,” Enjolras gasped, “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s kind of rushed, I just started it this morning,” Grantaire shrugged.

“Grantaire…I love it,” Enjolras said as he noticed the little handprint, “Did you help Papa with his painting?” he asked Apolline.

“I didn’t even know what to paint until I saw you two asleep on the couch last night,” Grantaire said.

“It’s perfect,” Enjolras kissed Grantaire’s lips, “You’re perfect.”

 

“Not as perfect as you, Apollo,” Grantaire smiled.

 

Enjolras took Apolline from Grantaire’s arms, “And you, my little princess, did a wonderful job as well.” He lifted her up higher and kissed her little belly. “Thank you, R,” Enjolras smiled.

“Come on then,” Grantaire smiled, “Let’s celebrate, shall we?” 

“How are we going to celebrate?” Enj asked, “I told you no parties.”

“First of all, let’s start with me making you breakfast. Second, when have I ever listened to you?”

“I’m serious!”

“Hi, serious, I’m Grantaire,” R smirked.

“Did you really just say that?” Enj glared at him.

“Well, Apolline is almost two years old, I have to start making Dad jokes sometime! God knows you’re not going to,” Grantaire laughed. He mentally congratulated himself for distracting Enjolras from the idea of a party.

Enjolras put Apolline in her highchair, “Daddy will be right back, OK?” He went to the fridge and got a bottle to warm up.

“Eggs or pancakes?” Grantaire asked.

“Hhhhmm,” Enjolras thought it over, “Pancakes…and I want them fancy as hell for my birthday.”

“Of course, mon Ange,” Grantaire smiled, “I’ll need the sprinkles and the chocolate chips then.”

Enjolras nodded as the bottle warmed up and went to the pantry to get Grantaire his supplies.

‘Did you get the cake for tonight?’ R texted Courfeyrac.

‘Jehan’s got it under control,’ Courf texted back.

‘Great! Tell Ferre he owes me $10 btw, Polly said “Papa” this morning!!!’

“Who are you texting, love?” Enj asked as he returned with the ingredients.

“Just telling Combeferre that he owes me money,” Grantaire lied, but not really.

Enjolras took the bottle off the warmer and sat next to Apolline.

Polly reached out for the bottle and took it from Enj’s hand.

Enjolras watched to make sure she didn’t throw it directly onto the ground like she had the day before.

Once the bottle was safely in her mouth, he returned his focus to his husband, “So what else do you have planned for today?”

“Not sure yet…the weather looks nice, we should take a walk with Polly,” He suggested.

“Where to?” Enj asked.

“I don’t know, maybe the park, she likes the ducklings,” Grantaire said.

“Sounds perfect to me…and no party?”

“Of course not, darling,” Grantaire lied.

Grantaire had everything planned out, he would text Courfeyrac once they were a safe distance away from the house, and he and the others would come in and work their magic. They would all be there when they returned and Enjolras would have a party whether he wanted one or not. 

Grantaire finished up the cooking and put the pancakes on a tray, “Breakfast is served, birthday boy.”

“They look amazing, R,” Enjolras said, “They smell great too.”

“Eat up, my love! I’ll go change Polly,” Grantaire smiled.

“Don’t you need to eat?” Enjolras asked.

“I ate like five while I was cooking,” R admitted as he lifted Apolline out of her high chair.

Grantaire changed Apolline’s diaper and put her in Enj’s favorite outfit, a black onesie that says, “I <3 My Daddies” and a red tutu, “Aren’t you pretty?” he smiled down at her before carrying her back into the kitchen.

Enjolras was just finishing washing the dishes when they returned, “Are you two ready?”

“Slow down there, Daddy,” Grantaire said holding out a present, “You haven’t opened Apolline’s gift yet.”

Enjolras took the present from Grantaire’s hand. He tore the wrapping paper off of it to reveal a signed special edition copy of his favorite book, “Grantaire! How did you find this?”

“Don’t ask me, it’s from Polly,” Grantaire smiled.

“Apolline,” Enjolras said, “How did you find this book, princess?”

“I think her Uncle Ferre and Uncle Jehan might have helped her out quite a bit,” Grantaire offered.

“Well, thank you sweetie pie,” Enjolras said kissing Apolline, “I love it.”

“Go get dressed,” Grantaire said, “I’ll get Polly into her stroller.”

“I haven’t had coffee yet today,” Enjolras moaned.

“We’ll stop at a café on the way to the park, love,” Grantaire replied.

“Fine,” Enjolras sighed.

While Enj was changing, Grantaire attached a ‘Birthday Boy’ pin to his favorite red sweater, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

When Enjolras rejoined his daughter and husband at the front door, Grantaire said, “Don’t forget your sweater, mon Ange, it’s a little chilly this morning.”

Enjolras pulled on his sweater, not noticing the pin.

Grantaire held back a laugh as they walked out the door and towards the park.

Apolline pointed at a dog as they passed by and smiled.

“You see the puppy, Polly?” Enjolras asked.

Once they reached the café, Grantaire decided it was safe to text Courfeyrac, ‘We’re gone…key is under the mat.’

‘Got it ;D,’ Courf texted back.

“What do you want R?” Enjolras asked

“Umm…a café mocha sounds good,” Grantaire said.

Enjolras ordered the coffee, R’s café mocha and his black with two espresso shots. Once they had their coffee they continued towards the park. They parked the stroller and sat on a bench by the pond, so Apolline could see the ducklings.

She pointed at them and laughed, “Papa!”

Grantaire smiled, “What, baby, you like the ducklings?” 

She made a noise that sounded like an agreement.

“Papa likes the ducklings, too,” R said.

Enjolras leaned over, “This is the best birthday I’ve had in a while.”

“Better than last year?” R asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, better than last year when you almost burned the house down baking a cake!” Enj laughed.

“That’s fair…” Grantaire said. He thought for a moment, “Polly really likes the ducklings…I think I’ll paint them on the walls in the nursery.”

“Oh, R, she’ll love it!” Enjolras said resting his head on Grantaire’s shoulder.

Grantaire’s phone buzzed, ‘Ready when you are!’

“Ready to head home, mon Ange?” Grantaire asked.

“Yeah, let’s take the long way though,” Enj replied.

“Sure thing, birthday boy!” Grantaire stood up and took the brakes off the stroller, “Say bye-bye to the duckies, Polly.”

As they were walking home, a random stranger wished Enjolras a happy birthday.

“How did he know it was my birthday?” Enjolras said before looking down and noticing the button, “Grantaire! Have I been wearing this the whole time?”

Grantaire laughed, “Sorry, Enj, but I couldn’t help it.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Enjolras said as his attempt to glare at his husband miserably failed.

As they approached the house, Grantaire got Apolline out of the stroller and had Enjolras fold it while he got his key.

He unlocked the door, and the three of them walked inside.

When Grantaire turned on the lights the rest of Les Amis jumped out, “Surprise!!!”

Enjolras nearly had a heart attack, “Grantaire, I said no parties!”

“And I said I wasn’t going to listen to you,” He kissed Enj’s cheek.

Musichetta made a beeline to Apolline, “R, give me that baby!”

“Here you go Chetta,” Grantaire said handing her the baby.

“Come on Polly, let’s get you some icing off of Daddy’s birthday cake,” Musichetta said as she walked away from R.

“Ferre, my good man, I believe you owe me $10,” Grantaire smirked walking towards Combeferre.

“Alright, you won fair and square,” Combeferre laughed handing R a ten dollar bill.

“Damn it!” Bahorel said handing Feuilly a ten.

Feuilly smiled taking the money, “Told you Polly was a smart kid, just like her Uncle Feuilly!”

“Wait a minute!” Enjolras said, “How many of you bet on my daughter’s first word?”

Bahorel, Feuilly, Combeferre, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Cosette all raised their hands.

“Very nice,” Enjolras laughed.

Enjolras had to admit the party was fun; he might have to change his no party rule in the future, for two reasons. Reason one: he enjoyed himself a lot that night (even though Grantaire smushed cake in his face). Reason two: no one listened to it anyway.

After the party, Enjolras and Grantaire finished cleaning. Enjolras went to put on his pajamas and when he got back Grantaire and Apolline were asleep together on the couch.

He sighed to himself, “I wish I could paint,” he whispered. He took a picture of them with his cellphone, “But this is the best I can do.” Once the picture was taken he kissed Apolline and Grantaire goodnight and put a blanket on them.

Best Birthday Ever.


End file.
